Shocked
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: The ninja are famous after defeating the Overlord. Nya and Jay get married and have a baby boy. But when he's kidnapped, they are heartbroken. On the day of the child's birth, they always release thousands of floating lanterns into the air. Yes, this is pretty much Tangled; NINJAGO VERSION.
1. Prologue

_Long before time had a name . . . Actually, it was a while after time had a name. _

_ANYWAYS, Jay and Nya, Ninja of Lightning and Samurai X, got married and were to have a child. The whole city was ecstatic. The ninja were beloved by everyone and the news of a child was fantastic!_

_Unfortunately, Nya got very sick. Her brother, Kai, also the Ninja of Fire, was terrified that she would die. He had heard from a prophecy (it's always a prophecy, right?) that there was a special ability of the Nunchucks of Lightning to heal, but there was a chance of it not working and other side effects. Jay was desperate, so he tried. It worked, but there was one side effect. _

_Once the baby was born, the nunchucks only worked when he was wielded them. _

_No one found this to be a problem. Unfortunately-er (that is now officially a word), an enemy that everyone assumed long gone had overheard and was ready to make his big debut . . ._

* * *

A long necked snake slithered throughout the corridors. He passed a window, the moon reflecting off his purple scales. His pink eyes glowed in the darkness of the building. Everyone was asleep, perfect time for him to get revenge.

He snuck into the child's room, picking the boy up. Jayson had an unmistakable look, looking exactly like his father, with light brown hair and lightning blue eyes, unlike anyone else in Ninjago. He slept peacefully in the scaly arms of the serpentine.

Next, the anacondrai snuck into the room where the golden weapons were housed. He removed the nunchucks of lightning, a smirk permanently on his face.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. The snake panicked, fleeing from the scene. Escaping through a window, all he heard was a shriek. "JAYSON!"

* * *

**I was randomly rifling through my movies and saw Tangled next to Ninjago and then I turned into Gru and was all, "Lightbulb!" And this was born :) have fun guys.**


	2. Living With the Snake

"Father!" Toddler Jayson cried, dashing up to the humanoid snake.

Pythor caught the boy up in his arms, spinning him around. "Jayson! How's my little boy doing today?"

"Good," the boy replied, then handed a picture to the man he called father. "I drew it. See, it's me and you!" Pythor examined the crayon drawn picture as if it were a masterpiece. Then he hugged the small boy.

* * *

Five year old Jayson looked up at the man he thought to be his father. Or, should he even call the serpentine a man? "Father, why are you a snake and I'm a human?"

Pythor knew this question would come up one day. "You see son, I found you as a baby, cold and alone. I can't imagine why you were unwanted, but I took you in. Because I love you."

Jayson hugged the snake. "Love you, father."

* * *

Eight year old Jayson stared outside the tower window. There was a huge grassy field and a lake, then a tunnel at the far end. Jayson longed to go outside the tower. He longed for freedom. He longed to go outside the tunnel. He longed to see the outside world. "Father, can I go outside of the tower?"

"Jayson!" Pythor seemed genuinely shocked. "It's dangerous out there! I don't want to hear about it again."

* * *

Seventeen, going on eighteen, Jayson sighed. Pythor, or Father, was gone out and he was B-O-R-E-D! He slumped against the wall. "Come on, Jayson, there's lots to do . . ." He broke out into song.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup: _

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean _

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up _

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15. _

_And so I'll read a book _

_Or maybe two or three _

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery _

_I'll play guitar and knit _

_And cook and basically _

_Just wonder when will my life begin? _

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and _

_baking _

_Papier mache, a bit of hip hop and try not to get hurt _

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making _

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, _

_Sew a shirt! _

_And I'll reread the books _

_If I have time to spare _

_I'll paint the walls some more, _

_I'm sure there's room somewhere. _

_And then I'll run and run,_

_and- oh why do I care?_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been. _

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' _

_And wonderin' and wonderin' _

_When will my life begin? _

_Tomorrow night, lights will appear _

_Just like they do on my birthday each year. _

_What is it like out there where they glow? _

_Now that I'm older, _

_Father might just let me go ... _

He sighed. Nope, still bored.


	3. Father Knows Best

"Jayson! Blast it boy, hand me the rope!"

Wow, what a great father. Jayson tossed a rope down to the purple snake. After a strenuous workout of trying to haul the snake up to the high window, his father finally stood inside the tower.

"Father, it's my birthday tomorrow," Jayson began. "And I think that, since I'll be eighteen and all, that maybe I could go see the floating lights?" Jayson rushed the last bit, afraid of what his father might say. Or sing, as his father broke into song.

_You want to go outside? Why, Jayson! _

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower _

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout _

_You know why we stay up in this tower _

"I know but-" Jayson began, just to get cut off by more song.

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, _

_Guess I always knew this day was coming _

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest _

_Soon, but not yet _

"But–" Jayson pleaded.

_Shh! Trust me, pet _

_Father knows best _

_Father knows best _

_Listen to your father _

_It's a scary world out there _

_Father knows best _

_One way or another _

_Something will go wrong, I swear _

_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand _

_Cannibals and snakes… _

_The plague! _

"No!" Jayson yelped.

"Yes!" Pythor cried.

_Also large bugs _

_Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me _

_Father's right here, father will protect you _

_Son, here's what I suggest _

_Skip the drama, stay with papa _

_Father knows best _

_Father knows best _

_Take it from your dadsy _

_On your own, you won't survive _

_Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy _

_Please, they'll eat you up alive _

_Gullible, naive, positively grubby _

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague _

_Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you _

_Father understands, father's here to help you _

_All I have is one request _

"Jayson?" Pythor asked, stopping the song.

"Yes?" The boy asked, pleased that the song had stopped.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," Pythor hissed, scarily.

"Yes Father," Jayson whispered. As his father left again, Jayson made a decision. He officially liked the singing better.


	4. Master Thief

Three figures darted through the forest. Two identical burly men, henchmen you might say, and an agile teenager. The men lead the way, the young teen close behind. The teen held a golden scythe, just as each man held a golden weapon, one holding a sword, the other with shurikens. Behind the trio, in hot pursuit, were ninja.

"So," the teenage girl panted. "Having fun yet?" The men glared at the eighteen year old. She had messed up . . .

_Flashback . . . _

_The trio snuck through the ninja monastery, until they reached the golden weapon room. The men each took a weapon silently then motioned for the girl to do the same. She grabbed the scythe, then being the ditz that she was, tripped over the air and dropped the scythe. An alarm blared and, with a dirty look from both of her partners in crime, they retreated, knowing the ninja would not be far behind. _

_End of flashback . . . _

"Bill, Fred, I think we lost them," the girl wheezed, leaning over to take a breather. Then she noticed three wanted posters. One labeled 'Bill Buster Wanted Dead or Alive,' one labeled 'Fred Buster Wanted Dead or Alive,' the last labeled 'Rowan Daring Wanted Dead or Alive.' The girl groaned at the Rowan poster. "Seriously? They always get my nose wrong!" The men growled at her. "I don't know what you're complaining about! You guys look perfect!" She turned to see the ninja gaining. "Riiiiiiight. Let's go."

Propelling herself over a fallen tree, Rowan reached a cliff. She begged the men to hoist her over, promising she would help them up afterwords. Once at the top, she demanded to take their weapons first. After holding all three in her hands, she smirked. "Later Bill! See ya Fred!" And she darted off, leaving the men screaming her name.

Suddenly, a dragon scooped the girl up into the air. "Nice one, Rocky!" The ninja mounted on the dragon praised. Rowan scowled, but then remembered something. She scratched the dragon under the chin and it fainted, crashing to the ground. The ninja collided with a tree and Rowan darted away. Unfortunately the dragon wasn't out for long and was soon hot on her trail. It chased her to rock wall. Rowan frantically backed against the wall, but fell through. Perfect, it was a fake wall! She ran through the tunnel and found a tower. Scaling the high wall, she sat inside, with the weapons wrapped in cloth beside her. "Alone at la-"

She couldn't finish her sentence due to a hard impact on the back of her head knocking her out cold.


End file.
